


Juno Steel, proffessional idiot

by Leezls



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Divergent, Happy Ending, Written in second person because i hate myself, juno is an idiot but thats ok because so is peter, takes place a few months after the Miasma arc, they actually talk to each other FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leezls/pseuds/Leezls
Summary: Juno fixes his shit, though not by choice





	Juno Steel, proffessional idiot

The problem with leaving someone you love before he wakes up to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life is that you don’t forget the sight of his sleeping figure. You don’t forget his voice. You don’t forget his cologne. 

You leave him and you have to bear that. You have to bear that with everything else you did wrong, do wrong. And when you’re at a high-end party for a client, trying to catch her wife in the act of adultery, and you catch a glimpse of those fox teeth, spread into a perfectly calculated smile, your heart stops. 

You feel the weight of what you’ve done lift from your shoulders for an instant and you want nothing more than to leap into his arms and shower him with kisses and everything will be okay again, and then you’re back on Mars. He isn’t smiling at you. As far as you can tell, he hasn’t seen you. 

Nothing is okay again. 

And later that night, after you finished your job and received your payment, the smell of his cologne still imbedded in your nose, when you see him, you freeze. Because now, he sees you too. His face betrays no emotion for three seconds before he cracks a sad smile and turns away from you. 

When you reach out your hand to grab his arm, just above the elbow, he looks surprised. When he starts to speak, starts to say your name, you cut him off. 

You apologize, first. You let his name slip from your mouth and suddenly the floodgates are wide open and words that you’ve been thinking since that day come spilling out and you’ve been talking for what seems like hours before he cuts you off. He takes a shaky breath and tells you that he should be the one apologizing. 

You must have given him a weird look, because he places his hand above yours on his arm and tells you that it’s his fault. He tells you that he couldn’t save you from his own mistakes and that he let you try to kill yourself and that he should have found a way in to save you and yeah, you survived, but you didn’t know you would. He tells you that he scared you with all that talk of leaving when he knew how attached you were to Hyperion City.

He apologizes again and you stare at him as he finishes talking, trying to comprehend any of the horseshit that just came out of his mouth. A watery laugh escapes him. He tells you that your nose scrunches up when you don’t understand something and even though he’s so close to tears, he’s trying to keep up his façade. You lightly punch his arm with your free hand and tell him that his eyes go squinty when he’s trying not to cry. He laughs again. 

The next few hours go by as a blur as you both argue and bicker about who was more to blame and then it’s late and you take him back to your apartment. You both agree to disagree on who is the guilty party. He absently reads the cover of the book on your coffee table as you call Rita and tell her to go home. She makes a quip about, well, you’re not sure what, it’s a reference to some stream, and tells you that she’s going home now. 

When she hangs up you sigh and shift your gaze to the only living person in your apartment. When did he get so close to you? You could have sworn he was across the room. You shake the thought. 

If you stare into his eyes a little longer than you should, no one has to know. You step a little closer and tell him that you’re not going anywhere this time. He laughs and says that that’s fortunate. 

Later, you’re not sure who closes the gap between them, but when you wake up the next morning, neck stained the color of his lipstick, he’s still there. You don’t leave, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what is up juno’s self destructive tendencies hit way too close to home for me so i make the lady fix his shit so i can live vicariously thru him


End file.
